The subject matter disclosed herein relates to communication between devices, and more specifically, to synchronizing device communication.
Certain systems, such as industrial control systems, may provide for control capabilities, via an industrial controller, that enable the execution of computer instructions in various types of devices, such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like. In addition, the industrial control systems may provide for capabilities that enable communication with various input/output (I/O) subsystems to retrieve data indicative of the industrial system, and to actuate certain devices. Accordingly, improving the communication between the industrial control system and the I/O subsystems, respectively, may be advantageous.